Alola to Greatness
by PokemonMaster278
Summary: When I had moved to Alola, I was not expecting much more than constant sightseeing and enjoyment of the region's warm climate. I quickly learned though how wrong I was. There were crazy adventures and trials waiting for me, and as of today, I feel quite lucky to even be alive. At the same time though, it all was worth it and I had learned so much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Hello world, my name is Brittany. I'm very excited to share my story with all of you.

Right before I turned eleven, and would finally be old enough to have a Pokemon of my own, I got the word from Mom that we were moving to the Alola region. I was pretty ok with it too after doing some research on the place. Never did I know though that I would go through even a fraction of what I did while I was there.

One thing I had learned about Alola was that it didn't use the standard gyms format for toughening up it's trainers. That right away made the region unique to me.

My thoughts going into Alola were that I was basically going on a lifelong vacation to a tropical paradise. I would participate in this "Island Challenge" thingy, do a bunch of sightseeing, and casually traverse the various roads, seas, and routes that connected everything in Alola together. I was expecting it all to be a relaxing and easygoing lifestyle.

Boy oh boy, how naive I was though.

I'll wait until later to go into all of the details, but for now, let's just say that I was involved in quite a bit. Not all of it was pleasant either. There were times when I thought I was literally going to die. I'm never going to forget the day I confronted that... that monster.

But despite the dangers that came with the journey, I had met some really amazing people and Pokemon. I accomplished things that no one else living in Alola had ever done. But most importantly, I had grown and matured into both a great trainer and contributor to Pokemon society. I wouldn't trade these experiences for anything.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Alola

* * *

The warm Alola sun shone bright over my house. My mother was standing on the side porch of our house, taking in the sun's warm rays.

"Ahhh, the morning Alola sun. Could anything be more soothing? I feel like I could stay out here all day." She said as she stretched out her arms. "But enough of that. Time to unpack these boxes." She then looked down, where our Kanto Meowth was standing. "Meowth, go wake up Brittany for me, will you?"

Meowth gave an affirming cry before going inside the house to wake me up. It entered my bedroom and looked around the area before looking at me. It then approached the bed and meowed loudly at me. It took a couple of tries, but I finally responded. Once Meowth saw that I was awake, it left the room.

I slowly worked my way out of bed and after using the bathroom, I changed into an outfit that my mother had ordered for me from one of Alola's clothing shops. As I took a good look at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but chuckle. I sorta felt that the shorts I was wearing looked like a diaper. No worries though. I knew that Alola had plenty of apparel shops, so I would certainly do my own clothes shopping once I got the chance.

Now that I was ready to go, I came out of my bedroom. At the same time, my mom was coming in from outside. She saw me and smiled.

"You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now." She said.

I did feel pretty good. When I had gotten off that plane and got the first real look at my surroundings, I instantly knew I was going to like this place.

"And just look! It's already daytime here. It's completely the opposite of Kanto. But then we are here so far away in Alola." She continued. "So then, Brittany, are you pumped to meet some Alola Pokemon?"

I nod. "You bet, Mom!"

"That's wonderful news!" My mom said. "We're living in the Alola region now, the islands that everyone wants to visit. I'm sure the Pokemon in a place like this would be friendly, wouldn't they? Why don't you go on out now and find out?"

I nod again. But before I go, I grab a cold water bottle from out of the fridge. I then wave to my mom, who warns me to be careful going through tall grass, before going out the door, ready to get my first true taste of life in Alola.

As soon as I am outside, I feel the sun beating down on me and I already feel my temperature rising. Although what I was wearing wasn't really my style, I was at least thankful that I wouldn't get too hot wearing it.

I take a look around at my surroundings. Lots of tall bushes with pretty flowers, combined with palm trees, made up much of the plant life where I lived. Looking straight ahead, I could see a beautiful beach out in the distance, and a house that was situated close to it.

I began walking. After a short time, I come to stop at a three-way intersection. My initial desire was to take the one that led me closer to what looked like a city, but it was blocked off by construction signs. So I look at my other two options. After mulling it over, I decided to take the one that went off to the right.

This route led me uphill, where I was able to see more of Melemele Island at once. After I made it most of the way up, I turn around and allow myself to enjoy the better view. I then continue walking.

A short time later, I found myself coming to stop at a grassy area that cut right through the path. I remember my mom saying that I needed to be careful going through tall grass. At the same time, I wanted to continue on the trail and see where it took me.

So, feeling just a tiny bit nervous, I begin to tiptoe into the grass.

"So far so good." I whisper to myself after a few seconds.

But then, I hear rustling coming from just a little bit further in front of my. I freeze in place, becoming a bit more nervous. The rustling continues, it sounding as though it were coming closer to me. This causes me to quickly walk backwards out of the grass.

There was definitely something moving around in there and I had just gotten it's attention.


End file.
